Nat Geo Kids, Inc. (2001)
Uranimated18 movie-spoofs and this is a parody of the "Monsters, Inc." Cast *James P. Sullivan/Sulley - Blinky Bill (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Mike - Chuck (Chuck's Choice) *Boo - Sydney (Ready Jet Go) *Boo (in Monster Costume) - Mindy Melendez (Ready Jet Go) *Celia Mae - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Randall Boggs - Shaw (Open Season) *Henry J. Waternoose - Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Needleman and Smitty - Sid And Diego (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Roz - Nana (Madagascar) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Robin Hood *Fungus - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Jerry - Norman Babcock (Paranorman) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Jacko (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Ms. Flint - Ursa (Open Season 3) *Ms. Flint's Supervisors - Hudson,Beverly,Lou and Bud,Mayor,Jillian and Ace (The Little Engine That Cloud 2011)) *Sushi Chef - Reeko (Stuart Little 3) *Ted Pauley.- The Lorax *George Sanderson - Yoko *Bob Peterson - Scrat (Ice Age) *Charlie - Diego (Ice Age) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Stuart Little (Stuart Little 3: Call Of The Wild) *Claws Ward Assistant - The Cat In The Hat *Harley P. Gerson - Maurice (The Jungle Bunch) *Betty - Misha Blinky Bill's Girlfriend (Blinky Bill) *Noodles Rivera - Buzzu *Spike Jones - Boog (Open Season) *Waxford - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *CDA - Animals (Open Season) *TV News Reporter - Eilot (Open Season) *Robot Child - Richard (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Marge - Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) *Bud - Alistair (Open Season 3) *Claws Ward - Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Luckey's Assistant - Marty (Madagascar) *Ricky's Assistant - Puss In Boots (Shrek The Thrid) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Marcus (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Chuck - Pablo *Frank - E.B. (Hop) *Teacher - Dot. *Trailer Folk - Alex and Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Tony - Quincy (Zafari) *Children - Jaime Blarb,Erwin,Pralene (Jamie's Got Tentacles) *Chalooby - Livingston Taylor (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Other Preschoolers - Sea Animals (Splash And Bubbles) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Sean Raffety (Ready Jet Go) *Ms. Nesbit - Bubbles (Splash And Bubbles) *The Monsters uses Clipboards - Mike Goldwing,Marty Farr,Smatha Goldwing and Scott Goldwing (Capture The Flag) *Blue Monster with Teeth - Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) *Sneezing Fire Monster - Kody Kapow *Blobby - Andre Furiki (Furiki Wheels) *Monster panicking - Sam (Dear Dracula) *Children Scream - Duane and Commander Duckmus (Quackerz),Ploey (Ploey: You Never Fly Alone),Marmaduke,Bitz & Bob,Danny (Under Wraps),Gudio (The Land Beofre Time Xll: The Great Day of the Flyers) *Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Dana (Dino Dana) *Interviewees - Tom-Thomas (The Fixies) *Dr. Frasenberger - Fred (The Jungle Bunch) *Rex (in outtakes) - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *Yellow News Monster - Bob (Frozen in Time) *Purple Pink Monster - Emma (Dear Dracula) *Camera Monster - Chobado (Furiki Wheels) *Multiple Eyes Monster - Longway (Quackerz) *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Ranger Rob *One-Eyed Assistant Monster - Beth (Open Season) *Slug Monster Assistant - Mel (Kody Kapow) *Spike Slug Monster - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Chuck - Jet Proplusion (Ready Jet Go!) *Monster Kids - Goldilocks,Junior Bear,Mac Bear and Ruby Bear (Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and The 3 Bears Show) *Little Mikey - The Owl (The Owl and Co) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs